Long Trip Alone
by Perfectly x Unprettier
Summary: What happens when a guilty conscience expierences the worst feelings. Shawn Michaels OneShot.


Well, this story is a little darker than the things I've written before. As always, I don't own the WWE or NASCAR. I just own my OC, Luisa. The title is based off of Dierks Bentley's hit song.

* * *

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Luisa reached over to her telephone and looked at the digital clock beaming '2:30 am'

"Hello?"

"Luisa...Shawn...he...he...he..." The voice on the other end said with sounds of crying overshadowing the words.

"Rebecca, what's the matter with Shawn, what happened?" Luisa's voice filled with concern for her best friend, practically father, Shawn Michaels.

"I, I, I don't know, I heard a thump in the bathroom and...and..." Her voice trailed with sobs.

Suddenly, all the thoughts clicked in her head and immediately brought tears to her eyes. But she couldn't let them out, that wouldn't help the situation at all.

"Oh Rebecca, oh my God, I'll come there right now."

"Luisa, you're in North Carolina, how are you going to get to San Antonio at this hour?"

"I'll get the first plane there, don't worry about me, take care of the kids, did you call an ambulance?"

"Yeah, they said that they would be over here soon, but that was ten minutes ago."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it. Listen Rebecca, I'm leaving for the airport now, you just stay calm and call my cell if anything happens, alright?"

A limp "Yes" came through the phone as Luisa hung it up. She slid out of bed and searched for her bag and cell phone and before she left the room, a voice came from her bed

"Babe, where are you going at this hour?"

"Something happened to Shawn, I'm going to San Antonio, Jimmie." Luisa said throwing on a pair of sandals, not thinking about where she was going.

"Um, are you crazy, Luisa? How do you think you're going to get a ticket at this time?"

"Listen, babe, I'm not really thinking right at this moment, but I'll figure it out. And to answer your question, yes, I am crazy. Now, I love you and goodbye." Luisa blew a kiss to her husband and ran as fast as she could down the stairs and into her car. She hit the accelerator harder than anything else, no one would've expected anything less out of a NASCAR wife. She never turned on the radio for the voices in her head were louder than any song could ever be. She got to the airport and ran into the nearest terminal, asking for the first flight to San Antonio, which made the clerks at the desk extremely puzzled.

"Ma'am, the first flight is in twenty minutes and the only seats left are in first class and those are one thousand dollars."

Luisa slapped down ten one hundred dollar bills, how she had them in her purse, she couldn't even fathom.

"Which way do I go? I have a family emergency and I need to get there quick."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Go to your direct left and the platform is right there, just go through the handicapped section."

Luisa did as she was told and got onto plane, she took her seat and reclined in it. As soon as the plane took off, her phone call with Rebecca ran through he head and brought tears to her eyes as she fell asleep and dream crept into her mind.

(Ten Years Ago)

Luisa was just starting out in the wrestling world, being a two year veteran of the Texas Wrestling Alliance, she had just finished her match against a woman that she didn't even know the name of, she went backstage to the locker room until a gruff voice stopped her.

"You know you're using my move, right?" The man was talking about the wrist-lock leg drop bulldog she used as her finisher, which was commonly known as the "Rocker Dropper."

"Last time I checked, it didn't have a grumpy old man's name attached to it. Plus, you don't sound like Marty Jannetty." Luisa said, not even turning around to acknowledge the man.

"I've been closer to him than you think." It was then Luisa turned around and saw who it was.

"You're Shawn Michaels."

"That's what it says on my paycheck last time I checked. You're pretty good out there, better than what I've seen."

"Why thank you, but I could never cut it in the real business, you know, out there."

"Are you kidding me? You've got a lot of talent and charisma."

"So, are you scouting out for the WWE there, Shawn?"

"You could say that."

"The camera makes it kind of obvious." Luisa said, pointing to the camcorder in his hand.

"Yeah, it kind of does. What was your name?" Shawn said.

"Luisa DeSanta."

"Okay then, Luisa, I'll be seeing you around." He started to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"You'll see." He walked out the door, leaving Luisa with a puzzled look on her face.

(6 months after)

"Hello?" Luisa answered, still sitting in the same position she was in for a good hour and a half, between the six months of her encounter with Shawn, she had hurt her knee and needed an immediate surgery about 3 months ago.

"Yes, is Luisa DeSanta there?" A female voice asked.

"This is she, who is this?"

"It is Stephanie McMahon, with the WWE, we got a tape of you from one of our recruits at a Wrestling Alliance show."

"Wait, the WWE?" Luisa asked, her voice full of shock.

"Yes, like I was saying, we received a tape of your wrestling and we're interested in hiring you as part of our company."

"Excuse me for a moment." Luisa put the phone on the armoire and screamed in joy.

"Okay, now I'm done. What do I have to do now, Miss McMahon?"

"Well, Miss DeSanta, you're going to have to come here and look over the contract we have, then from there, we'll get you into the story line we have set. And you could call me Stephanie."

"Stephanie, the thing is, I'm coming from a knee surgery and I don't know how long it'll be until I can wrestle."

"Don't worry about that, Luisa, the Wrestling Alliance told us that and that's why we have your storyline fitting right in with your situation. When can you make it to Greenwich?"

"I have all the time in the world. Hell, I can come tomorrow!" Luisa said, still ecstatic.

"Tomorrow's great, I'll see you then."

"Um, Stephanie, not to be nosy, but whose my storyline involving?"

"Oh, you're going to be Shawn Michaels' manager, now, I'll see you tomorrow." Stephanie said, hanging up the phone.

"Shawn Michaels? Oh great! It's like he's always finding a way to get himself involved."

(Two years after)

"Luisa, Mr. McMahon wants to see you." A stagehand said as she walked into the locker room. She toweled herself off after another match with Victoria. She walked to the door with his name on it, she was surprised to see Shawn sitting in the seat next to her.

"What did we do?" she whispered. Ever since her start, Shawn had always been supportive of her and been her biggest cheerleader and best friend.

"I don't know what I did, but I think you're in trouble, look at the look he's giving you." Shawn said, nudging her to look at the stare Vince was giving the both of them.

Luisa slapped him lightly. "Shut up, you five year old."

"The reason why I've called you two here is to discuss a plan for our next storyline. You guys have some of the best chemistry in this company and I'm deciding to put that to good use." Vince said in his usually gruff voice, it seemed no matter what he was talking about, it was in the same tone.

"And that would be?" Shawn said

"You, Shawn Michaels versus his protege, Luisa DeSanta for the Championship belt."

"WHAT?!" Shawn and Luisa said at the same time, completely in shock.

"You two heard me, Luisa, you'll split apart as his manager and become face, he'll beat on you as the aggressive heel, out for revenge on his former manager, whose decided it was her time to shine, then, come Survivor Series, we'll crown the first female WWE Champion. Now, I know this is a big step, but Luisa, I feel that you could pull it off better than any diva in this business. I'll see you guys tomorrow, now head out, you two." Without another breath, they both ran out of the office.

"Shawn, this is huge. It's monstrous, it's, it's...really great timing, I mean, first I meet a great guy and now, I'm going to be WWE Champion!" Luisa screamed, which prompted Shawn to cover her mouth.

"It's great, Luisa, you really deserve it. You're going to be in the record books, you know, but, you got to keep quiet about this, you know how jealous people get." Shawn said, which she responded with a nod.

(Survivor Series, 1999)

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is going to be one of the most talked about matches in history, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels and Lady Luck, Luisa DeSanta. The former manager is going for her first championship belt tonight, the odds are heavily against the girl from Albuquerque, New Mexico, but this sold out crowd tonight is going to back her up, one hundred ten percent. Now, let's get this match started." Jim Ross said, his voice full of confidence.

(30 Minutes after)

"Oh my God! The Rocker Dropper on Michaels! This is history in the making, King!" Jim Ross screamed as Luisa hit the now infamous move on Shawn and proceeded to cover him for the count. The crowd echoed the referees count. 1...2...3! Luisa rolled off and stood up as the referee handed her the belt, she went to the top turnbuckle, held the title in her hand while pointing to the crowd, mouthing 'Thank You' to them. She got off the turnbuckle and helped Shawn up, the crowd was shocked to see this as she pulled him into a hug, bringing tears to her eyes. Shawn then exited the ring, leaving it to Luisa. She then called for a microphone and said

"Thank you guys, thank you all so much, I don't know if I'd be here if it weren't for you all. Thank you guys for being here for this moment. You all rock!" Luisa put the mike on the floor and walked up the aisle, tears of joy and laughter in her eyes.

(April 1, 2007)

Luisa shoved her way to the back, Shawn following her in tow. She clearly wasn't the happiest girl in the WWE.

"Fucking Vince."

Shawn shrugged at her foul language.

"Fine, stupid creative team, Shawn, they're jipping you out of a title shot, all cause 'Cena's a bigger draw' 'Cena's a bigger draw' my ass, don't they know whose been working for them for twenty plus years?!"

"Luisa, don't worry about it, it's their decision. They want Cena to win, they want him to win, far be it for me or you to tell them how to do or what to do with their jobs, they know what they're doing."

"That's debatable." Luisa mumbled under her breath.

"You know, Lu, lately, you've been acting very, well, different. You've been very argumentative lately, more than you've usually been and you've changed a lot." Shawn said, concerned for his friend, who practically became his daughter.

"I've changed? Me? That's nothing short of crazy, cause I've always been this argumentative and if you want to inform me as to how I've changed, please, enlighten me!"

"Well, for one, you've been throwing everyone and everything an attitude, Vince, who first and foremost gave you a job because he thought you were the best he'd ever seen, and you tell him to go and 'eff' himself when he wants you to say something that you don't want to. Then there's the superstars around you, who you treat as if you're higher than them because you're 'main event' status and that you've been here for ten years. And there's Jimmie..."

"Don't you even go there Shawn, bring up the business, okay, sure, but try and bring my husband into why I'm a bitch and how I treat him, that's crossing a line. I thought you were better than that, Shawn, I don't bring up your drug problems whenever you're pissed off and you shouldn't even think about bringing up Jimmie when I'm pissed off."

"Luisa, I'm telling you these things cause I see you going down the same road I was and I know what the consequences are, I know how it feels and I know what people will think of you. If you don't want to follow my advice, that's just fine, but, hear me out here. You've been treating Jimmie like crap, you constantly are on his ass for the most miniscule things, he's a NASCAR driver, he has other people who are on his ass, the only thing he wants is to just come home and not get yelled at."

"Well, Shawn, you tell me that I'm going down the same road you were, except for the fact that I'm not on drugs like you were, I wasn't a bad person like you were then, so you should be the last person giving me advice on how to hold together my marriage or how I have an attitude problem. You know what Shawn, don't talk to me, unless it's about wrestling, got it?!" Luisa full of rage, walked away from her friend.

Luisa woke up on the plane, with hot tears coming down her face.

"I'm the bad person, and I never got to say goodbye." Luisa said to herself, sobbing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please buckle your seatbelts for we are to land in San Antonio in no time." The stewardess said over the PA system.

Luisa just closed her eyes, fearing for what she was going to walk into.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Luisa's cell phone went off as she drowsily reached for it, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Luisa, are you okay?" Shawn said.

"Shawn, you're alive!"

"Uhm, I had a pulse last I checked." He said, completely oblivious to what she was saying.

"Shawn, I just want to say I'm sorry for blowing up at you lately, I've been just crazy and irrational, will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Luisa, of course." Shawn said.

"Now, why were you calling me?"

"It's 10:30 in the morning. We've got to plane to catch in four hours."

"Oh, sh--I mean crap! Thanks bud, what would I do without you?"

"A whole lot of nothing!"

"Thanks Shawn, I love you too." With that, Luisa hung up the phone.

"Babe, you okay?" Jimmie said, wearily lifting himself up.

"I'm fine, just had a bad dream, that's all."


End file.
